Gran3
by sheeriogleekswiftieomfg
Summary: Gran is endgame, okay? We all ship this. And we all know it. Grey and Dan's adventures in their relationship. 333
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my first fic. Although I know this isn't all that fictional. We all know that Gran is real. I will be updating a lot, considering I have no life and I love reading gay fics, because they're so much cuter than most straight fics. I've already gotten praise from a certain ginger that I needed to share this with before posting. Anyways...**

It was the last day of eighth grade. Dan and Grey are so excited. The last day means one thing: field trip. Field trips mean that they won't be under constant supervision. And we all know what that means.

Dan got on the bus and had to sit without Grey, who had to sit by his girlfriend (Who we all know is a cover-up. Grey is utterly in love with Dan.). The bus ride was about two hours long, and Dan was staring longingly at Grey the whole time_. I just want him to hold me. I just want his hand in mine. I just want his lips on mine, Dan thought to himself. God, I love him so much. Wait, does he actually have... feelings for her? I hope not...but it looks like it..._

Grey looked back at Dan. Although he was sitting with Anna, Grey only wanted Dan. They made eye contact, and Grey's heart fluttered. _God, I can't wait to just kiss him senseless... We can find someplace to hide out...Right? I mean, no one can find us... Not yet... We can't come out yet... We'll come out of the closet together... Once we're done fooling around in there..._ Anna looks at him. "Hey, what are you thinking about, Grey? You're blushing.."

_Shit... Umm, play it cool..._ "Nothing. Just how freaking excited I am." _To make out with Dan..._ "You know, rollercoasters and stuff..." _Up and down..._ He looks back at Dan. _Has he been looking at me this whole time?_

Dan sees Grey look back at him._ Is he thinking about me? Maybe I'm being a bit obsessive... I hope not... God, I love him. I can't wait to get off of this bus and find some secluded area... Or maybe not... Maybe we should just... Come out together. Today. Then we won't have to hide it. And then I can get those girls off my ass..._

The bus ride seemed to drag on forever. As soon as they were freed, Grey ran and grabbed Dan's hand. "Let's get out of here and go somewhere... Secluded." He dragged Dan to a "family" bathroom. "This will have to do," Grey said. He pushed Dan up against the door. "Why were you staring at me the whole bus ride?"

"You know why," said Dan.

"I don't care. Tell me."

"Because I want you so much."

"Well, too bad," said Grey as he walked to the other side of the room.

"So you don't want me, then?" Dan asked as he grabbed the handle of the bathroom door.

"I never said that..." said Grey as he grabbed Dan's wrist. "Now get over here and kiss me."

"My pleasure."

Grey held Dan by the waist as Dan ran his hands through Grey's long, curly hair. They both knew that they'd be in there for a while, but neither of them cared.

After a few minutes, Dan pulled away. "Hey, babe... I was thinking... Maybe... We could..."

"We could what?"

"Well, you know... Tell people about us... You know I hate sneaking around like this."

"We can't do that. The guys will disown us, Dan. We can't."

"But Grey... People have already figured it out. I've heard them talking about us..."

"But they have no proof. But they would if I did this." Then Grey pushed Dan to the ground, straddled him, and started kissing him. Dan started rubbing his hands from Grey's waist to his thighs. _God, this is amazing._ Grey thought. "Babe, you're driving me wild."

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	2. Chapter 2-Dan's POV

**A/N: Okay guys, so I've gotten a lot of praise for chapter one, so I decided to post another chapter. There's a reference to a sunken ship with ThatOneGinger. Please review, but be nice, okay? I've already got chapter three set up and planned out per request of That Elusive Reader. Oh, and no one tell two certain guys (or any of the guys for that matter) about this, okay? Thanks. I hope you enjoy!**

Dan's POV

I can't believe that we're actually doing this. This is so... Risky... Grey pulled my shirt off. "God, Dan, you're so bony..." Grey said. "I love it." He winked. We both knew what he meant._ I don't know if I'm ready to go this far... Not yet..._ Grey started kissing down my neck, then to my chest, then to my stomach... "Grey, I'm not ready for this..." I said, pulling away. "Not yet."

"Babe, I thought we talked about this.." Grey said.

"I know we did. But I still don't think I'm ready. You understand, right?"

"...I guess..." He seemed upset._ Of course he's upset. He wanted... You know... God, I'm such a wimp. Why can't I just be a man and do my boyfriend?_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Uhm, are you two done in there?" The voice was snarky, sassy, and sarcastic. We both knew who it was.

"Ginger," Grey said , opening the door. "Dan and I would appreciate if you, um, you know, kept quiet about this..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Just go find your 'girlfriend,'" she said, glancing back at me. "She's kinda looking for you. But I can tell her that you'd rather spend time with your boyfr-"

"No, I'll go."

"Okay, later."

"Wait, one more thing, Ginny." I say

"Okay, first off, don't call me 'Ginny.' Second off, what?" said the more-than-slightly irritated redhead.

"How the hell did you find us?"

"Let me spell this out for you, Danny Boy. I see everything. And you guys were really conspicuous about coming in here. Kay?"

"Okay. So Dan and I need to be more careful about people seeing us. And you need to keep quiet. And we need to find Anna," said Grey.

"Go-Karts. Poseidon track." _You know, if I actually liked girls, Ginger would be the one I'd go for. Sassy. Sarcastic. And those freckles... But Grey is the only one I want. _

"Thank God. I don't like you like that Dan, so I'm glad that ship has sunk."

"Wait, how did you hear... I didn't say...?"

"Nevermind. I think your boyfriend wants you to help him find his girlfriend. And I'd rather not be in the same bathroom as you..."

Grey and I found Anna, most of the girls, Miles, and Nick at the Go-Kart track. We showed up as soon as Anna took off. "Hey guys! Where have you guys been? We've been looking for you." Bridget was on to us._ Wait, Ginger didn't tell, right? I mean, I'd be cool with it, but I don't know about Grey..._

Grey answered after a very suspicious hesitation and an eyebrow raising from Bridget. "We've been around. We're thinking about going on Hades next..."

**There you go That Elusive Reader. Set up your request for you. :)**


	3. AN: PLEASE READ!

**Okay guys, I'm going to try to add at least two more chapters this upcoming week. I know that there is high demand for more, so I will try, but I've got a lot going on right now, and it's a bit overwhelming for me at the moment. I don't really want to get into it, but... yeah... **

**I would also prefer if some ****_certain readers_**** would stop obsessing over this (i.e. quoting, reenacting, etc.). **

**Oh, and if you have any requests, feel free to add them in your reviews. Oh yeah, review, as well. I want to hear your feedback.**

**I want to tell my friends that are reading this right now that I love you. Thanks for being here for me during everything that's going on.**

**One last thing: KEEP QUIET ABOUT THIS! I don't want either of them to find out about this, because I'd rather have my face be unbroken... But maybe it would be an improvement... Hmm... Nah, I don't like bruises.**

**Anyway, I love you guys! SOOO much! As much as Grey and Dan love each other! :)**


	4. Chapter 3ish and Important News

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait, but I've had a lot going on lately, and I'm going to have even more coming up. I've been in a funk of sorts, and I've been trying to avoid writing, as I want to give you 110 percent, and I feel like I'd have been giving you about forty. I didn't want it going all downhill and depressing, so yeah... I've been told many times that I should get another chapter up, so I'm trying, and I apologise if it isn't my best. I'm definitely doing better, but still in a funk. Lots of arguing and drama and confusion lead to a stressful life.. I'm going to try to get a few more chapters in by August, but I can't promise anything. The first half of August, then, I'll be overseas, and I won't have access to the laptop, so ****_Gran3_**** will be on hiatus for a while. Sorry for all the inconveniences, guys... But you guys don't care about my life, you want to hear about Gran. So, without much further ado...**

We get to Hades and are standing in line. I act all excited, but secretly, I'm terrified. I mean, going a bajillion miles per hour straight down, underground, and upside down? No thank you. There were a few of our classmates up ahead of us, and I was hoping that they wouldn't see us, but they did. "Hey guys!" yelled a particularly tall, pizza-loving friend of ours. "Oh, hey Josh," Grey replied, unenthused.I just wish that we could get away from everyone...

"...So then I said, 'I don't care about your stinking chicken!'" beamed Grey with a laugh. I smiled, but I wasn't really listening. I don't want him to see me all nervous like this. I'm terrified. "Wait a sec, Dan. Are you alright? You look really pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Wait... Are you scared? Because I won't let anything happen to you." He turns to face me, his hands on my shoulders. "We're in this together, dude. I'm never going to let you get hurt. Ever."

* * *

"...Please keep your hands inside the car at all times, and enjoy the ride." We were off. Grey held my hand the whole time. It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. We came up from underground, and, as we went upside down on the loop, Grey turned and kissed me. The rest of the ride, although it was going sixty miles per hour, seemed like it was in slow motion._ "I'll never let you go, Dan."_

**Okay, so if you were expecting a full chapter, I'm sorry. I'm not at my best, and I just had no inspiration. Once I start getting into the swing of things, I'll post more, but I thought I'd put something up. Sorry, guys. I love each and every one of you for understanding. Thanks guys!**

**-Sheeriogleekswiftieomfg**


End file.
